Steak and Jake
Steak and Jake is the first S&J game by Flipline Studios. Description Steak and Jake have one job: to deliver the freshest milk this side of Mooner Ranch. Although Steak the cow is clumsy, he is strong and makes a great bottle of milk. Outside of driving, Jake the bird has one other trick up his sleeve: colour changing. This allows him to fill and interact with similar coloured items and baddies. Together, they will travel the world delivering milk to the lactose tolerant Chickens they can find. Trailer Credits Level Design: Tony Solary Characters: Matt Neff, Tony Solary. Artwork: Tony Solary Programming: Matt Neff Game Design: Tony Solary, Matt Neff. Trailheads Trailheads are like the levels in Steak and Jake. The trailheads are endless, Below we have some of the trailheads: *Tutorial - Learning the Basics *Trailhead 1 - New Area: Mooner Ranch! *Trailhead 2 - New Area: Pinecone Path! *Trailhead 3 *Trailhead 4 - New Area: Cloudpuff Park *Trailhead 5 - Challenge 1: Meet the Cookie Scouts! *Trailhead 6 *Trailhead 7 - New Area: Bisonburg! *Trailhead 8 *Trailhead 9 - Milk Race 1: Cocoa Cow Returns! *Trailhead 10 - New Area: Mudksip Bog! *Trailhead 11 - Challenge 2: Beware the Timer Bomb *Trailhead 12 - New Baddie: Bogbagger! *Trailhead 13 - Milk Race 2: Mudskip Race *Trailhead 14 - Balloon Break *Trailhead 15 - Boss Bogbagger *Trailhead 16 - New Area: Jelly Grove! *Trailhead 17 - Challenge 3: Milk Bandits *Trailhead 18 - New Baddie: Jellybloom *Trailhead 19 - Milk Race 3: Jelly Grove Race *Trailhead 20 - Balloon Break *Trailhead 21 - Boss Jellybloom *Trailhead 22 - New Area: Dusty Desert *Trailhead 23 - Challenge 4: Cookie Delivery *Trailhead 24 - New Baddie: Cactigraw *Trailhead 25 - Milk Race 4: Dusty Desert Race *Trailhead 26 - Balloon Break *Trailhead 27 - Boss Cactigraw *Trailhead 28 - New Area: Opal Gorge *Trailhead 29 - Challenge 5: Doomsday Areas *Mooner Ranch *Pinecone Path *Cloudpuff Park *Bisonburg *Mudskip Bog *Jelly Grove *Dusty Desert *Opal Gorge *Honey Hive *Jungle Junction *Lava Lane *Corny Cove *Bamboo Bay *Fungi Forest *Tundra Trail *Autumn Pass *Stone Mesa *Slimy Swamp *Riptide Beach *Sunset City *Rosewood Run *Creamy Meadow *Strawberry Stretch *Glacier Gulch *Hoodoo Canyon *Tombstone Hollow *Tangerine Trek *Snowy Slopes *Yakety Ruins *Milky Way Baddies * Mooner * Conestep * Cottonbeak * Busyburg * Bogbagger * Jellybloom * Cactigraw * Huebug * Stripejacket * Warback * Emberbeak * Scaresack * Halfshell * Sporecap * Snowcap * Oakenstag * Rokling * Glumslug * Beachbum *Pardner *Rosebud *Hatchback *Strawchuck *Icebit *Cactoon *Bedspread *Citrishock *Snowbuddy *Yakety Guard *Comsoknight Challenges * Meet the Cookie Scouts * Beware the Timer Bomb * Milk Bandits * Cookie Delivery * Doomsday * Honey Hive Bandits * Scouts in the Jungle * Lava Bomb Countdown * Bandits From Above * Steak and Scouts * Stop the Clock * Aerial Attack * Follow the Cookie Scout * Timed Explosion * Milk Thievery * Cookie Scout Parade * Caution! Explosives! * Bandit Birds * Scouting for Cookies * Strawberry Stopwatch * Milk Marauders * Hoodoo Cookie Delivery * Stop that Explosion! * Milk Raiders * Lots of Cookie Scouts! Milk Races * Cocoa Cow Returns! * Mudskip Race * Jelly Grove Race * Dusty Desert Race * Opal Gorge Race * Honey Hive Race * Jungle Junction Race * Lava Lane Race * Corny Cove Race * Bamboo Bay Race * Fungi Forest Race * Tundra Trail Race * Autumn Pass Race * Stone Mesa Race * Slimy Swamp Race * Riptide Beach Race * Sunset City Race * Rosewood Running * Creamy Meadows Race * Strawberry Racing * Glacier Gulch Race * Hoodoo Racing * Tombstone Race * Tangerine Trekking * Snowy Slopes Race * Yakety Guard Race Gallery steak and jake menu.jpg|Steak and Jake Menu SNJ Screenshot 2.jpg|Steak and Jake in Opal Gorge SNJ Screenshot 3.jpg|Steak walking with his Cookie Scouts. Trivia *The game is endless. *Starting on Trailhead 10, the Trailheads have a pattern. New Locations, Challenges , New Baddie , Milk Races, Baloon Break, and then a Boss Battle. After that, the cycle restarts. *After you unlock all 30 Challenges and Milk Races, there is a new pattern. The New Location and New Baddie Trailheads in the cycle are replaced with regular ones. The Challenges are replaced with a Bonus Milk Bandits Challenge The Milk Races are replaced with a bonus Timer Bomb Challenge. The Balloon Breaks stay the same along with the Boss Battles , all with the Comsoknight . *There are no more Cookie Scout Challenges after you complete all of the Challenges, but there are more of the Cookie Scouts than any othere challenges in the first 30. *There are differnt amounts of each one of the challenges. There are 11 Cookie Scout Challenges, 10 Timer Bomb Challenges, and 9 Milk Bandits. Category:Games Category:Steak and Jake